wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels Tournament
(1996–2005) is a fighting game series of Crystal Jewels starring all Crystal Monsters. First released in 1996 for the second game series, it was a popular fighting game in the Crystal Jewels franchise with 117 million copies worldwide, and within Demogames became one of their game series to have the high grossing revenue. Games *'' '' (1996) *''Crystal Jewels Tournament 2'' (1998) *''Crystal Jewels Tournament 3'' (2000) *''Crystal Jewels Tournament 4'' (2003) *''Crystal Jewels Tournament: The Five Final'' (2005) Gameplay Unlike the GameQ games Crystal Jewels , , and 2, Crystal Jewels Tournament does not have a storyline or a well-defined world, meaning that it is not conside a role-playing video game.4 Instead the game challenges the player to defeat trainers at the Tournament, a tournament consisting of 4 "Cups" and 80 battles in total, as well as the Medal Holder Castle, where the player battles the 8 Farko Medal Holders, the Farko Gem Gamer Nine, and the Champion. When all Cups have been won and the Medal Holder Castle is completed, a battle against Mewtwo will be unlocked. Defeating Mewtwo unlocks another round of Tournament, Medal Holder Castle, and the Mewtwo battle, but with higher AI difficulty.4 In Tournament mode, the player is challenged to earn trophies by winning the Pika Cup, Petit Cup, Crystal Cup, and Prime Cup, each having its own set of rules and restrictions. In the Crystal and Prime Cups, four trophies may be earned, one for each level of difficulty, but the Pika and Petit Cups only award one trophy each. After choosing a Cup to compete in, the player decides on a party of six Crystal Jewels, which may include available rental Crystal Jewels and/or Crystal Jewels imported from a GameQ cartridge. In each battle, the player and the opponent are only allowed to use three of their six Crystal Jewels. The player wins a trophy after successfully completing all battles in a Cup. If certain conditions are met using imported Crystal Jewels from a GameQ cartridge, the player will be awarded a Pikachu with the move Surf, which unlocks a mini-game in Crystal Jewels 2.5 In the Medal Holder Castle, the player initially challenges the eight Farko Medal Holders from the GameQ games, followed by the Gem Gamer Nine, and finally the Champion. Before battling a Medal Holder, however, the player must defeat a gym's three Crystal Jewels trainers. Like in the Tournament, the player has to pick a team of six Crystal Jewels and may only use three at a time for battling. Each time the player defeats the Gem Gamer Nine, one of eight randomly selected prize Crystal Jewels will be awarded, which can be transfer to the player's Crystal Jewels , , or 2 game References #1 7 and a Half Very Simple Things You Can Do To Save Crystal Jewels Tournament #2 The Secret Of Crystal Jewels Tournament #3 How To Sell Crystal Jewels Tournament #4 7 Easy Ways To Make Crystal Jewels Tournament Faster #5 13 Myths About Crystal Jewels Tournament #6 The Anthony Robins Guide To Crystal Jewels Tournament #7 Are You Embarrassed By Your Crystal Jewels Tournament Skills? Here's What To Do #8 Short Story: The Truth About Crystal Jewels Tournament #9 These 5 Simple Crystal Jewels Tournament Tricks Will Pump Up Your Sales Almost Instantly #10 5 Sexy Ways To Improve Your Crystal Jewels Tournament #11 5 Incredibly Useful Crystal Jewels Tournament Tips For Small Businesses #12 9 Ridiculous Rules About Crystal Jewels Tournament #13 Savvy|Smart|Sexy People Do Crystal Jewels Tournament :) #14 5 Brilliant Ways To Teach Your Audience About Crystal Jewels Tournament #15 Essential Crystal Jewels Tournament Smartphone Apps #16 What Everyone Ought To Know About Crystal Jewels Tournament #17 Cracking The Crystal Jewels Tournament Code #18 Does Crystal Jewels Tournament Sometimes Make You Feel Stupid? #19 Why Crystal Jewels Tournament Is No Friend To Small Business #20 10 Warning Signs Of Your Crystal Jewels Tournament Demise #21 Some People Excel At Crystal Jewels Tournament And Some Don't - Which One Are You? #22 Find A Quick Way To Crystal Jewels Tournament #23 3 Ways Twitter Destroyed My Crystal Jewels Tournament Without Me Noticing #24 Here Is A Quick Cure For Crystal Jewels Tournament #25 Who Else Wants To Be Successful With Crystal Jewels Tournament #26 Fall In Love With Crystal Jewels Tournament #27 Where Can You Find Free Crystal Jewels Tournament Resources #28 A Guide To Crystal Jewels Tournament At Any Age #29 Get Rid of Crystal Jewels Tournament Once and For All #30 Where Is The Best Crystal Jewels Tournament? #31 Why Ignoring Crystal Jewels Tournament Will Cost You Time and Sales #32 Revolutionize Your Crystal Jewels Tournament With These Easy-peasy Tips #33 Top 3 Ways To Buy A Used Crystal Jewels Tournament #34 Crystal Jewels Tournament: This Is What Professionals Do